


Jealousy

by Lawlicht4eva



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just a fluffy story that came in my mind, M/M, Posted it on my tumblr account as well, lawlicht - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlicht4eva/pseuds/Lawlicht4eva
Summary: The continuous sound of someone kicking an object could clearly be heard across the hall. Licht followed it, curious what could be the cause of the noise. Licht knew pretty well the specific room from where the sound was being emitted. The piano room. >w<





	

The continuous sound of someone kicking an object could clearly be heard across the hall. Licht followed it, curious what could be the cause of the noise. Licht knew pretty well the specific room from where the sound was being emitted. The piano room. He wondered who the hell even went there. Couldn’t be Krantz or Guildenstern. Those two were out of the apartment, probably off buying grocery or something. Not like he cared. But now Licht’s list of suspects was narrowed down to one. “The shit rat,” he murmured. But the demon never took interest in wanting to learn the piano. No, the bigger problem was the fact that the noise produced was surely not of a piano playing but of something being wrecked. Licht ran through the corridor wishing what he predicted was not what had actually happened. Licht opened the door with a slam and a yell “shit rat” following afterwards. A high shriek was heard from the blond vampire as he stopped his kicking. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, damn demon?” Licht questioned as he slowly approached the vampire. “L-L-Lich-tan, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Krantz and Guil.”  
“Didn’t you hear my question?” Licht raised an eyebrow.  
“Ah me? Um, I was -you know- just..um messing around… spending some time on the stage practicing some lines for a drama. Yeah practicing lines…..” Lawless was literally shivering from fear while answering. That was more than enough for the raven haired boy to figure out something was wrong. Licht gave Lawless a questioning glance as he made his way towards the piano and examined the place which was dented pretty badly by Lawless’s kick. “So….what were you doing with the piano? Some scene from the drama where you’re supposed to kick the shit out of the first obstacle you see in front of you?!?!”  
The vampire scratched the back of his head as a blush appeared on his face and he dipped his face. “Yes- I mean no. No. Of coarse not. Its just that…” Licht was really starting to get annoyed at his Servamp’s odd behaviour. He leaned in closer to the Servamp so they were looking eye-to-eye. Licht’s icy blue eyes bore holes in Lawless. The blush, which was already visible enough, deepened its colour. “Too close,” Lawless thought as he took a step back and diverted his eyes from Licht’s. But the human didn’t back down either. Instead, he grabbed Lawless’ head and yanked him towards himself till their lips were just centimetres apart and both could feel the warmth of the breath of the other’s. But now Lawless had no way to escape or back away.  
“Okay okay okay. I’ll tell you the truth. Just….get back a bit. You’re too close,” Lawless answered, his eyes diverted from the human’s. Licht backed away almost immediately and a cute flush of pink made its way on the tips of his ears. Licht cleared his throat trying to distract his mind from what Lawless just said and to the question in demand. “Finally ready to confess whatever crime you did demon?”  
“Crime? Its not anything ‘evil.’ Its just that…” Lawless paused, angering his Eve even more.  
“Well say it already,” Licht snapped.  
“Oh its just that…. Prepare yourself Lawless. Deep breath. Deep breath.” Lawless had started to monologue.  
Licht rolled his eyes at his Servamp’s reaction. But resisted the urge to kick the latter to tomorrow. Lawless after taking a deep breath and mumbling something about regretting telling Licht this, finally spoke. “I hit that piano cuz I was jealous of it. There I said it.”  
Licht blinked his eyes in confusion. “Excuse me, c-could you repeat that?”  
“I said I was jealous of the damn piano because you spend more time on it than with me. So I was just eliminating my rival in love.” There was a moment of silence before Licht finally burst into laughter. His voice filled the hollow and empty auditorium they were standing in. It was rare to see the angel even smile but he was laughing right now. Lawless didn’t know if he should feel proud that he could finally make the stubborn human laugh, or embarrassed at the fact he was laughing at was his jealousy of a non-living object.  
“Um, Licht-tan?”  
Licht was too engrossed in his laughing that he didn’t hear his Servamp’s words. He was laughing hard enough to make tears come out of his eyes and struggle for breath.  
“Come on, its not that funny!!” Lawless complained with a pout on his face.  
Licht took a glance at his Servamp before bursting into a laughing fit again. “Licht-tan! I’m serious.”  
It took like 5 minutes or so for Licht to stop laughing and finally calm down a bit. But even now the taunting tone and grin was still up on his face. “ Now THAT was an experience for me. I haven’t laughed that much in years. Congrats shit rat.” With that, Licht gave a fake pitiful look and patted the vampire’s shoulder. Lawless just pouted further and complained. “Lich-tan! I can’t believe you just laughed at my confession.”  
“That was a confession?” Licht clamped a hand down his mouth to muffle the snort of laughter that escaped his mouth afterwards.  
“Angel-chan. I’m serious.” Lawless backed Licht against the wall and locked his crimson-eyes with Licht’s azure ones. Licht averted his gaze and tried to push Lawless away from himself. All but in vain. The Servamp had decided not to move an inch till his confession was answered. Licht’s face was getting warmer and warmer every second that passed and the cute pink colour on his cheek was evolving into something darker.  
“W-W-What are you doing?!?!” Licht was stuttering his words. It seemed as if the heat was getting to his head. “I.Want.An.Answer.Now.” The very next moment Lawless found his lips sealed by the angel’s.  
“His eyes are closed,” Lawless observed. The kiss lasted for only a second but it made Lawless heart thump hard enough to reach his ears.  
“I-Is that good enough of an answer?” Licht said elbowing the other, just soft enough to be felt. With that, Licht stuffed his hands in his jacket’s pocket and shot towards the exit door but was caught by an immediate hug from behind. “My angel’s the cutest!!” The blush reappeared on Licht’s face and he kicked the vampire across the room and left the room mumbling “Stupid Hyde..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed the story~~


End file.
